Forever Again
by twilightluvr1918
Summary: Edward didn't come back in New Moon. Laurent changed Bella. Now, 30 years later, they are seeing each other again. I know there are tons of these but I wanted to try it! R&R please!
1. Attack

**Yeah this is in New Moon and Edward doesn't come back. Laurent bites Bella. Jacob and Bella stay together until 30 years later they meet up with the Cullens again. Please Please PlEEEZZE Review!**

*During The Meadow Scene With Laurent*

"Do they visit often?" Laurent asked, referring to the Cullens.

_Lie_ Edwards voice whispered in my subconscious. I was about to say "Yes," like the voice had said, but then I thought. Why should I lie? If I say yes, Laurent might kill me. So? I had no reason to live. Edward was gone. He didn't love me. My reason for being was gone. So why shouldn't I accept death? It's not like fate hadn't tried to wipe me out before. It was as if right as my hourglass was on its last pebble of sand, Edward would flip it back over. Maybe this time, I should let my hourglass run out completely. _Bella, LIE!_ The voice said, a little harsher. No. I wasn't going to lie, no matter what the voice said. I didn't care. Edward didn't want me; didn't love me, so I didn't care.

"No," I said to Laurent, "They're all gone and are never coming back." Tears came, but I fought them back. Laurent's eyes softened a small bit.

"Surely not even Edward." Laurent said, half questioning. "He risked his life for you. He would never leave you."

"N-n-no," I stuttered. I was crying now, "He l-left with the r-rest of them. H-he d-d-doesn't l-lo-v-ve me anym-more."

"Poor child. You know, I met up with Victoria. She wants to kill you. But you are in so much pain already." Laurent said. We just stood there for a few minutes before anyone spoke.

"So, I will try to make you where she can't kill you." He said.

Before I realized what he was doing, he rushed over to me, shoved me to the ground, and bit my hand. If he had been trying to change me, then he must have lost control. Everything started spinning as I felt the blood escape from me. Then, just as I knew I was going to die, something jabbed into Laurent, knocking him from my arm. When I suddenly realized what it was, I gasped. It was five HUGE wolves ripping Laurent to pieces. How was that possible? My train of thought was abruptly stopped by a pain in my arm. It felt as if someone had set my arm on fire! I turned to look at it, and amazingly, it wasn't. How could my arm burn like this and not be in flames. I jammed my eyes shut, hoping and praying that it was all a dream that I would soon wake up from. But the pain didn't stop. Then I hit me that I could still scream. Maybe someone would hear me and maybe someone would come and douse me in water and put out the fire. Or if that worked, just kill me. Death would be so much better than this. So I screamed. I screamed at the top of my lungs over and over and over. Then my lungs wore out and I opened my eyes just a bit to see if anyone was coming. All I saw were the wolves that had killed Laurent. Maybe they would kill me to and put me out of my misery. They all looked at my arm, and then ran off. Great. My only way out it seemed had ran away. I slammed my eyes back shut and screamed again. About half-way through my scream, something was shoved over my mouth. I opened my eyes to see Jacob. Oh my gosh! Thank goodness! He can help me. He of all people could do something, couldn't he?

"She's been bit!" Jacob yelled. _Yeah, I already knew that. NOW DO SOMETHING! _I wanted to say, but when I opened my mouth to speak, all that came out was a scream.

"Calm down, Bella. Please try not to scream." Jacob said. Try not to scream?!?!? Obviously, he had NO idea of how much immense pain I was in.

"What can we do?" A voice said from behind him. I looked over Jacob's shoulder to see four other boys. I recognized two of them, Sam Uley, the boy that had rescued me from the woods, and Embry, Jacob's friend. Embry was the one that had spoken.

"We can't do anything." Sam said, "The venom would kill us if we tried to suck it out of her. Plus, she's already lost so much blood, she would die from blood loss if we somehow got it out."

"But it's Bella!" Jake screamed. It looked like he was crying now. "There has to be a way!"

"I think we should just kill her now. We all know what she's gonna be like at first." One of the boys I didn't know said.

"What the heck is you're PROBLEM, Paul?!?" Jacob screamed. "We are NOT, get that, NOT killing Bella!!!" He was shaking horribly from anger.

"Why not, Jake? She gonna be a bloodsucker, a newborn, at that, and it's our job to kill bloodsuckers." Paul said.

"That it!" Jacob yelled. He charged at Paul and jumped into the air. When he was midair, he started changing. He turned into a giant wolf. Wow. Didn't see that coming. Sam jumped in between Paul and the wolf.  
"Jacob, control yourself!" Sam yelled. A few seconds later, Jacob changed back into a human.

"Okay, we are NOT killing Bella, for Jacob's sake." He said to Paul. "But Jacob, I you want to save her, then you've got to do something with her. We can't just leave her here in the middle of the woods."

"I'll take her back to my house. She can stay there until she stops… changing." Jake said to Sam. I opened my mouth to protest, but all that came out was a horrible, bloodcurdling scream. Jacob winced.

"You better hurry up and get her out of here. I hear someone coming. They must have heard her screaming," the only boy I didn't know the name of said. Then Jacob picked my up. I shut my eyes again, hoping to feel some relief from the burning that was now beginning to consume the rest of my body. I got the smallest bit, but any relief was enough so I didn't reopen them. I felt being carried through the woods in Jacob arms. Then I heard the noise of a truck, MY truck crank. I hadn't even noticed being put down. I guess I had been to preoccupied by the fire that now consumed every part of my body. I tried to reopen my eyes, just to see where we were, but as my muscle twitched, I screamed again. I guess I wasn't going to open my eyes anytime soon. Then I heard Billy's voice. Again, I hadn't even notice the truck stopping or Jacob picking me back up.

"What's wrong with Bella?" Billy asked. He sounded concerned.

"She was bitten by… one of _them_." Jacob said.

"Oh Jacob," Billy said, "I'm so sorry."

"She's going to stay here until she stops…changing." Jacob said.

"Jacob," Billy said, "If she smells me after she first wakes up…"

"I know. Could you stay with Charlie for a while? I'm sure he'll need the company when his daughter… goes missing…" Jake said. I didn't hear anything, but I assumed Billy nodded.

"But what about all the other human scents around? And she'll be so thirsty…" Billy said.

"Yes, but she'll also think the smell of werewolf is repulsing. I'll get the rest of the pack to run all over the place and cover human scents." Then I felt Jacob walking again. I heard a door shut, and I was laid on something soft; what I guessed was Jacob's bed. And there I lay; fine on the outside (apart from the occasional scream) but burning so immensely on the inside.

"Bella," I heard Jacob say, "I'm not sure you can here me, but if you can, I'm going to tell you something. First of all, I am a werewolf. So are Sam, Embry, Paul, and Jared. I'm sure you already knew that since you saw me change, but I still think I should tell you. Anyways, werewolves are made able to kill something nothing else can. Vampires. That's what you're going to be when your transformation is complete." On that last sentence, he winced. "Of, course, I won't kill you, and none of my pack will either. I won't let them. I just wish I could have gotten there sooner. Then maybe we would have been able to kill that leech before… before it… got to you. Then you wouldn't be like this. You'd be at your house with Charlie fast asleep. But you'll never sleep again. And Charlie… gosh, this is gonna kill him. He'll probably lead the search party, then someone will find some of your blood. Then some story will come out in the paper about Chief Swan's only daughter being killed by an animal. Gosh, this'll kill him." That was the last thing he said.

**So what do you think? I'll try to put up the next chapter soon. PLEEEZE REVIEW!!!**


	2. First Hunt

**First off, I would like to give a HUGE thanks for everyone who either reviewed, added to favorites, or added to alerts the first chapter. You have NO idea how happy it made me. My email said like 25 new messages and I was like "it can't be from fanfiction" but it was and I was litterally jumping up and down. What a great birthday preasent! (Yes, yesterday, the day i published it, was my birthday) But anyways, here chapter 2! Sorry its a so short, but chapter 3 will be longer. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE reivew again becuase I probably won't write anymore if don't think anyones reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I wish I did, but I don't.**

*Three Days Later*

The burning started fading first from my fingers and toes, and then it worked its way inward to my heart. Then it finally faded from there, taking my heartbeat along with it. I jerked my eyes open and tilted my head to the side. Jake must have seen me, because he started talking as soon as I did.

"Bella? Bella! You're awake!" he said. I smiled at him, and when I did, the most horrible smell came in through my nose. I jerked my hands up to cover my nostrils.

"Oh gosh!" I said, "What's that smell?" Jacob looked a little embarrassed.

"Um, I think that's me." He said, "Werewolves stink horribly to… vampires." Then it hit me. I was a vampire. I was my best friend's mortal enemy. I was never going to age again. I was going to survive on blood. With that last thought, I realized a burning in the back of my throat. It was only a small remembrance of THE burning. I knew it was thirst. I knew eat something soon. I found myself listening to Jacob's heartbeat as if it would be my next meal. NO! How could I do that? Besides, the way he smelled, I bet he would taste about as good as chocolate covered in perfume.

"Jake," I said with fear in my voice. He must have noticed what I meant, because be motioned for me to follow him.

"Come on," he said, "Oh, and whatever you do, don't breathe until I tell you to." Oh right. I was a newborn vampire. If I even got a whiff of human scent, then that person would be dead. I got up off of the bed in an instant. Wow, I was FAST! All I did was think about moving and I was already there. I sucked in a big breath that I planned to hold until Jake said I could breathe again. It felt… weird… It was then when I realized that I didn't need to breathe. I didn't need to, but I still would. I mean, seriously, how weird would I look if I didn't breathe? I followed Jacob out of his tiny house.

"One sec," Jacob. Then he started, wait, is he doing what I THINK he's doing??? Yes he is. Then he started taking of his pants.

"JACOB BLACK!" I yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?" Great, I used up my entire oxygen supply. Couldn't talk anymore. He just rolled his eyes. The he tied his pants to his leg. Great. Just what I needed. My best friend is standing in front of my NAKED. Then he started shaking and he started changing. In a few seconds, he had completely changed into a wolf. OH, NOW I got it. He jerked his head in a manner that said "Follow Me" we took off into the forest. We ran for miles and miles, and amazingly, Jacob could keep up with me. Then he stopped, and so did I. He changed back into human form and put his pants back on.

"Okay, you can breathe now." He said. So I took in a long, deep breath. With oxygen came smells. Tons of wonderful scents and one horrible one. The flame in the back of my throat ignited again. I just stood there, taking it all in, when suddenly a deer walked into view. I heard its heartbeat. It was so appetizing and it smelt good, too. I didn't even know what I was doing, but I took off at the deer, pounced on it, and bit into it. I began sucking its blood. It tasted… weird… but in a good way. It was as if I had no control over myself. I guess that was instincts. Then I heard a different heartbeat, this one much closer. And a scent that was SOO much better, but buried under a horrible one. I didn't even know what I was doing, but I ran at the heartbeat, not even looking at what it was.

"Bella! What are you doing?!?" I heard a voice say, but it didn't even really register. Then I heard a growl and I was shoved to the ground by the creature I was trying to get. I growled and snapped my teeth. It was only then did I really know what I was doing. I looked up to see a russet wolf holding my down. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. Please tell me I didn't just try to kill Jacob. I was so taken over by instinct that I didn't even know what I was doing. Jake crawled off of me and changed back into human form.

"Bella," he said like he was talking to a mental person, "Bella, it's me, Jacob. You don't want to hurt me. Just calm down." The whole time he was talking, he was slowly backing up. Then he took off running in the way of his house. I felt horrible! But then I heard another heartbeat and smelt another scent and I was off again.

**Okay, Bella doesn't have super-control. She still has more than a normal newborn, just not as much as in breaking dawn. That's why she attacks Jake. Also because the "frenzy" started that Edward had told her about (you know, the reason that Bella couldn't watch him hunt). I know some people who I let read this before putting it on fanfic were confused by that. R&R PLEEEEEZZE!!!!**


	3. Temptation

**I wanted to say a huge thanks again to the people who reviewed the last chapter! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!! I love reviews! Well, here's chapter 3. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do, however, own a copy of all four books, the DVD, the soundtrack, 3 shirts, many posters, and many other accesories. :)**

After having two more deer I started walking back to the reservation. Jacob met me at the border.

"Oh Jake! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…" I started apologizing but he cut me off.

"Don't worry about it Bella. I should have left as soon as you started hunting. I know your instincts kicked in and I should have been more careful." He said. We just stood there in awkward silence for a minute, until Jacob started talking again.

"Oh, by the way…" he trailed off. It seemed that he didn't want to finish the sentence.

"What is it, Jacob?" I ask.

"Since you're a vampire now you can't ever come on the reservation again" he said. Oh yeah. Now that I was a vampire, if I didn't want the werewolves to kill me, then I would have to abide by the treaty. Great. I wouldn't ever be able to go to my best friend's house again. (That is, if he even wanted to be my friend now that I was a vampire.) I wouldn't ever be able to go to first beach or anywhere on the reservation. Great. But that wasn't that bad. I could live with that. I looked at him. He looked like he was debating on saying something else.

"Anything else?" I prodded. He bit his lip.

"Okay, but you can't get mad. It's the only way and unless you can think of another option…"

"Just spit it out, Jake!" I yelled. Wow, I didn't that sounded madder then it should've. I guess that has to do with newborn vampires not being able to control their emotions well.

"Okay, okay. To the world, or at least Forks, you're dead. None of your friends or family can ever see you again. Well, no one you know that's not in on the secret can see you ever again. That includes Charlie, Renee, Mike, Angela, Jessica, or anyone else. " he said.

"What?" I asked. I couldn't do that to everyone! Especially Charlie. I was his only family, and he just got me back. And Mom; we had been so close back in Phoenix. At least she had Phil. I would be telling them the biggest lie and hurting them in the absolute worst way. I would rather be dead than have to live with myself after this. I mean, like I had thought in the meadow, what was there to live for? And now I was never going to die. I was always going to have to live with the pain I caused to my friends and family on top of the pain I already felt about… Edward. I started dry sobbing. So this was what it felt like to cry as a vampire. It was horrible. I wanted the tears to fall so Jacob could how I felt, but it probably looked like I was having an asthma attack, standing there heaving for air.

"Jacob," I sobbed. "I can't do that."

"Bella, you have to. You look so different, you even sound different. And you'll never age again. You won't ever eat or sleep. Not to mention you red eyes." He said. I wanted to deny it; to say that I could still see my family some way, but he was right. There was no way I could see them. Then it hit me than I hadn't even seen my reflection. Maybe, if I didn't look that different, then I could still see everybody, or at least Charlie, for a while. I could make up an excuse for the paleness and could wear contacts if my eyes were really red like Jacob said.

"Jacob, I'll be right back." I said. Then I took off running towards my house. It was the middle of the day and Charlie would be at work. I was at my house in minutes and then it hit me. The most wonderful scent! It smelled so mouthwatering. The flame in my throat erupted at it. I was about to run into the house and seize the creature that was putting off the magnificent smell when Jacob ran up.

"Bella! What are you doing here? Charlie's here and so is Billy and their scents are EVERYWHERE!" He whispered. Then I realized it. The "mouthwatering smell" was Charlie or Billy. I had been about to run into my house and kill my father. I was stricken with guilt. But then the wind blew the scent right into my nose and it was all I could do to keep jumping through the window and killing Charlie AND Billy, regardless of who they were. I immediately stopped breathing, and with the last bit of breath I had I whispered, "Jake, you've got to get me out of here." II tried to run, but with every step I took away from the house, I took two steps toward it. He left and went into the woods. Did he just abandon me? How could he do that; just leave me to kill his father?!?! A few seconds later, a big wolf came out of the woods. Oh. He motioned for me to climb onto him and he took off running as soon as I did. He ran miles away before stopped and I crawled off. I took a deep breathe. It was so clean; so clear of the scents. But they were still in my memory as vivid as they could be. Jacob changed back into a person then laid it on me.

"Bella, what the heck were you doing there?!?!? If I hadn't showed up, Charlie and Billy would both be DEAD by now! Charlie is at home because he busy wallowing about you. It wouldn't have been the best thing for you to show up and kill him! Now that you're a vampire, you have to be ALOT more careful! ESPECIALLY for the first few years! Gosh, you have to be more responsible!" Wow. This was a side of Jake that I had never seen before and frankly didn't like. To be honest, I was a little scared.

"I was just trying to see my reflection in a mirror." I said really timidly. He seemed to calm down at that. I guess he had thought that I had just gone there to go there and I had no reason.

"I'm sorry I flipped out on you, Bells." He said, "It's just you have to be more careful. Wait here and I'll get you a mirror." He came back about five minutes later with a full body mirror and I looked at my new self for the first time. Oh. My. Gosh. There went any chance of being able to explain my change in appearance. I was BEAUTIFUL, and there was hardly any resemblance between me now and boring old Bella. But where was I supposed to go? There was no way I could live at my house, or anywhere in Forks for that matter, and I couldn't stay on the reservation. The only other option was _their_ house, and I would sooner live with Charlie again then live there.

"Jacob," I said a little scared, "Where am I supposed to go?"

"Whadya mean?" he asked.

"I mean I can't live in Forks or on the reservation and I'm NOT living in the… Cullen's house." I was getting frantic now. "I'm going to have to leave Forks." I said half to myself. Jake looked like someone had just punched him in the stomach.

"I guess you are…" he said. I started to walk away but he ran up beside me. "But you know…" he started. From the looks of it, he was trying to seem manly. "You probably need someone else there with you if you run across anymore human scents. It would need to be someone strong and smart, oh and handsome. Oh look, I fit that category! I can come with you!" He said. I laughed. He _was_ Jacob though, and I probably did need someone there with me that wouldn't become intoxicated by the scents to.

"Sure, why not." I said, "I meet you right here in two hours. But let me tell you, I won't be coming back to Forks for a while." He nodded his head then took off toward his house. He looked so happy. Did he actually want to come with me? To just follow me all over the country and help me with my many newborn problems? To risk me attacking him again? I guess he did, but I just couldn't believe it. He was really the best friend you could ask for.

**Well, what do you think? Please tell my in a review! I'll try to get Chapter 4 up soon, but I can't make any promises. I've got softball practice everyday so I don't have much computer time.**


	4. My 9th First Day of 10th Grade

**Okay, here's chapter 4. I hope you like it! Sorry it took so long to upload. I wrote it once, but hated it and had to totally rewrite it. And I'm sorry to say but since softball season has officially kicked off, I'll probably only be able to upload on the weekends unless something gets canceled. :( PLEEZZEE REVIEW!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, although I did see an ad where you could buy Carlisle on YouTube and I'm thinking on clicking on it. Not sure what it does though...**

*30 Years Later*

"Are you ready for you 'first day' of 10th grade, Bella?" Jacob joked. Of course it wasn't my first year of high school. Even though I was going to be a sophomore, it was more like my 9th "first day" of 10th grade, including my time as a human.

"Are you?" I asked him.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he said. He was playing a sophomore, too, which was about his right age, but he was just SO big… I didn't see how anyone would believe that. I finally convinced him to say he had failed a few times, that way he could play 18 and legally own a house for us to live in.

After the two of us had left Forks 30 years ago, it had only taken be about a year and a half for me to get my thirst under control to where I could be around humans on a regular basis. So we were bored and decided to enroll in high school. It was rather funny for everyone to marvel at how "beautiful" I was and how BIG Jake was. They all assumed we were together, which is exactly what Jacob wanted. So, not many asked me out, for fear of "my boyfriend." It didn't bother me that much that everyone thought that. At least I didn't have to turn down all those nice boys. But I still didn't want to really date Jake. My heart was still belonged to someone who had left me 30 years ago. It was rather sad really, not being able to move on from a high school boyfriend after 30 years. But Edward was more than a "High school boyfriend." We were made for each other. He was my other half, my soul mate. But he seemed to think otherwise. A small pain hit me right in the chest. I wasn't alarmed, for I was rather used to after 30 years. Time had healed a little bit. The gaping hole had sown up for the most part, but when I thought about him, it ripped open into a little slit and brought me pain, but nothing compared to the pain I felt as a human. It seemed like my transformation had healed some of that, too.

"Come on, Bells. We better get going if we want to get our schedules and a good parking spot." Jacob said. We both climbed into my little blue porche and drove to school. We were in a town smaller than Forks for a change called Avery, Texas. We lived about five miles out of town in a house surrounded by trees. It was really bigger then two people needed, but it was nice. We had to drive slowly to school, since all there were a lot of turns in the rode. We were at school in 5 minutes and drove up to administration office.

"Jake, wait here. I'll go get our schedules." I said. I walked into the office and the lady behind the counter gasped.

"Um, hello dear," She said, "how may I help you?"

"Me and my friend are new students and I need to pick up out schedules." I said.

"Names please?"

"Isabella Swan and Jacob Black."

She pressed some keys on here computer and the printed off two sheets of paper. "Here you go, dear. Oh and you'll need to buy student parking tickets if you plan to drive to school." She said.

"Thank you and I'd like to buy two." I said as politely as I could. But seriously? Paying to park at school? She handed me two and I handed her two dollars. Then I went back out to Jake.

"Here," I said handing him his schedule and parking ticket, "The ticket's for your car." I hung my ticket on the windshield and went and parked. We both got out with our backpacks.

"What do you have 1st period?" Jake asked.

''Um, math. You?''

"English," he said disappointedly.

"Um, then I guess I'll see ya." I waved and walked off to find the math class. I found it easily and walked in. There were only a few kids in class, since there were still 10 minutes until class started. As soon as I sat down, the teacher approached me.

"Hello, miss." He said, "I'm guessing that you're new, but this classroom has assigned seat. If you'd please give me your name, I'll tell you where to sit."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Bella Swan." I said. He glanced at his seating chart.

"You're right here." He gestured toward a two-seating desk. I gave him a smile and moved. I pulled out my journal and began doodling. Just then another student walked through the door. I didn't look up, but knew that student wasn't human. Wow, another vampire in such a small town. I guess the song was right; it is a small world after all. In my peripherals, I saw it was a boy. I got a short bit of pain in my stomach. I was so pathetic. Just another male vampire and I automatically think of him… He sat down a few rows behind me. Just as he did with me, the teacher approached him and told him about the assigned seats. Then I heard it.

"Can I have your name, Son?"

"Edward Cullen."

I froze up. The pen slid out of my hand and hit the floor. EDWARD?!?!?!?! That meant that they were all here. What would happen? Of course he didn't love me, but I was still dreadfully in love with him. Then I realized that apparently he hadn't seen me yet. I quickly pulled out my sun shades and him myself behind my hair. I felt pretty ridiculous, hiding from my old boyfriend when he was only a few feet away.

"Ah, you're right here," the teacher said to Edward. I didn't look up. Then I saw Edward sit down beside me. I didn't know what to think. Of course I was nervous, but was it happy nervous or mad nervous or sad nervous or what???? Of course Edward knew that he was sitting next to a vampire, and was probably wondering why he couldn't read my mind. I heard him shift his weight and turned to face me.

"Um, hello," he said to me. Of course he would talk to the other vampire that he just happened to be sitting by. I waved slightly but didn't move my hair away from my face of turn to face him. I must have appeared rude, because he turned back to be facing straight forward. The bell rang and the teacher came up to the front of the class to talk.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Mr. Robertson, but most of you know that. Anyways, I'm going to call role now. Just say "here".

"Rachael Banker" "here"

"Claudia Boser" "here"

"Edward Cullen" "here" he said in his soft velvety voice.

"Skylar Fredricks" "here"

"Monty Griggs" "here"

"Stacy Loon" "here"

"Roger Neal" "here"

"Travis Peterson" "here"

"Kassi Porter" "here"

"Isabella Swan" "here," I said as quietly as I could without it being a whisper. Edward tensed beside me.

"Isabella, please take off your sunglasses and sit up." I did as I was told, and I could feel Edward's eyes on me. I didn't listen to anymore of the role for I was to busy trying to hide myself from Edward while obeying Mr. Robertson's orders.

"Alright," Mr. Robertson said after finishing role, "I know this is the first day of school and today is supposed to be about taking up supplies and going over rules, but you don't really have any supplies and my only rules are 'Raise your hand to talk' and 'don't get out of your seat without permission,' so spend the remainder of your class time getting to know who you're sitting with. Not the person behind you or in front of you, but the other person at your desk. I'll be back momentarily." Then he left the room.

For the first time since he actually knew who I was, Edward turned to face me.

"Bella?" He said, obviously very confused. But who wouldn't be? I had died 30 years ago, and yet, here I sat. Not only was I still alive, but I was a vampire. Not only was I a vampire, but a vampire that reeked of werewolf. Throughout the years, Jacob and I had received much criticism because of that. Vampires and werewolves hated each other, and we were traveling together, and appearing to be in love. We were pretty much the "freaks" of the mythical world.

"Hm," I said, not even looking at him.

"Is it really you?" He asked. There was a hint of something else in his voice other than curiosity. What it… caring? No, it couldn't be. He had stopped caring about me 30 years ago.

"Yeah," I said back, "It's me."

"What?? How??When??Why??Huh??" He was so cute when he was confused, not that I'd ever seen him confused before. He always knew the answers and I was always the one asking the questions. I pondered on whether or not to tell him the truth or just play dumb, but eventually, the truth won over.

"About six months after you left, I found our-" I quickly corrected myself, "-your meadow. Laurent found me there and bit me. He almost killed me, but Jacob Black, who is a werewolf, and his pack came and killed him just in time. Jacob took me to his house and I burned there. Then me and Jacob left Forks and have been traveling around ever since. Oh, and one more thing. We are NOT together, unlike what everyone else think." When I had finished, Edward just stared at me, somewhat hurt, somewhat dumbfounded. Suddenly the bell sounded, and the expression, "Saved by the Bell," had never been so literal.

**Okay, just in case anyone cares, Avery, Texas IS a real town. I have a cousin who lives there and she was all "Make them come to Avery, it's small enough!" So I did. But, sadly for her and all the other Avery Twilight fans, it's not cloudy enough for Vampires. **

**Chapter 5 will be up as soon as I can, but don't get mad if it's next week. **

**Now that you read chapter... PLEASE CLICK ON THE SQUARE BUTTON THAT SAYS REVIEW!**


	5. Edward's Point Of View

**Okay, before you get your hopes up, this chapter isn't exacly "new." It's exactly the same as chapter 4, except from Edward's POV. I just felt like everyone needed to know how he felt, and how he had spent his last 30 years. But don't worry, I'll be adding chapter 6 in a number of minutes. I decided that ya'll deserve some new stuff, the way you've been reviewing. I still can't believe it. And the best part? No flames! Yet, at least. And I hope none ever. PLEEEZZZEEEE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Edward's Point of View

*earlier that morning*

Another school year was starting today. It would be the first time I have been to school since _the incident_. I didn't even want to go this year. All I wanted to do was to lie on my couch and die. Of course, I couldn't die, but I could hope. I had given up trying to kill myself years ago. Alice always saw my plans and would get to me just as I was about to leave. And there was Esme. She was the main reason I didn't try to leave anymore. Alice was just a very tiny reason compared to Esme. I could probably get around Alice if I tried hard enough. But it hurt me so much to see Esme like she was when Alice told her of my attempts at suicide. Not that the pain even _compared_ to the pain I felt towards… _her_. Even the thought of her name sent me into great depression and days of lying on the floor, writhing in agony. It was like being ripped apart from the inside out. At least that was what it was like at first. Not that it had gotten any easier over the past 30 years, it was just I had gotten better at concealing it. Why did I even try to conceal it? Because it hurt the rest of my family to see me in pain, and I would _not _be the cause of anymore pain.

No one had fully gotten over her. Every now and then, I would catch people thinking of her. Every once in a while, I would even see someone looking at our, her, senior yearbook that Alice had ordered just before we left. At first it was horrible for all of us; me much worse or course, but still horrible. Not that I noticed it. I was too busy trying to run off to Volterra. I had just heard it when they would occasionally think of it. Emmett didn't crack jokes anymore. Esme just sat around, always dry sobbing. Carlisle wouldn't work. Rosalie didn't hardly ever fawn over herself anymore. And Alice, oh Alice. She was almost as bad as me. She just sat around with Esme. She was so overwhelmed with guilt for not seeing the accident. But they all got better, even me a bit. Carlisle had decided that I had improved enough to go back to school. Sure, people might think I was some freaky emo kid that was always depressed, but we could live with that. At least Carlisle would get to go back to work without having to pretend to home school his kids.

"Edward, come ON!!!" Alice called from my Volvo. I walked out of the house slowly, even for a human. I was rather afraid of what I would find at my new school. No, I wasn't actually afraid of the objects, teachers, or students I would find. It was more like I was afraid of memories that this school might stir up. I know it was foolish; for a vampire to fear an inanimate object. Not many humans did that, but I still did.

"Ed-WARD!!!" Alice screamed. Why was she so anxious to get to school? I climbed into the Volvo and pulled out of the garage onto the highway.

"So do you see anything interesting happening today, physic pixie?" Emmett asked from the back seat.

"Honestly, I can't see anything, and it's very annoying. I just want to hurry up and get to school and see what I'm not seeing." She said with a hint of irritation in her voice. Well, that answered my question, but only brought up new ones. There had only been a few times in the past where Alice hadn't been able to see, one of which being- NO! STOP it right now, Edward! I will NOT allow myself to think about it. It would hurt much too much. I would probably swerve off of the road, or hit a stop sign or something. Not that it would effect us at all, but it would ruin my car, and then we would have to push the car home so no one would see it and call 911, becuase if they did that, then one of us would have to pretend to be hurt. Becuase cars don't drive themselves. And then we would have to spend weeks in "recovery," and then-

"Edward, are you coming?" Jasper asked, pulling me out of my daze. I hadn't even noticed pulling into the school parking lot or being handed my schedule that apparently someone had went and gotten.

"Huh?- oh, yeah." I said as I climbed out of the car. I looked ahead to see Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett already walking toward the building, with Jasper close behind them now. I glanced at my schedule. First period- math. I looked at my watch. 10 minutes until 1st bell. I had plenty of time.

I walked into the front door of the high school when a smell hit me. Vampire. It wasn't Alice or Emmett or any of my siblings. It was a different one. Also, there was an utterly repulsive smell coming from the same path. Another vampire or not, I still had to get to class. I followed the map of the school that was on the back of the schedule to my classroom. The other vampire scent also followed. Apparently, this vampire had 1st period with me. Good. Then I could meet this mystery "person." I walked into the room and saw the girl vampire sitting with her head down, focusing on her doodle. Her hair was in her face, so I didn't get a good look. I listened for her thoughts, trying to get some information on her, but got nothing. A small jolt of remembrance and pain shot through me, but I tried to ignore it. I was taken aback by the fact that I could hear nothing, though I had learned over my last 30 years that a vampire possessing the shielding ability could block their thoughts. I assumed that was the case here. I went and sat down a few rows behind her. Just as I had sat down, the teacher approached me.

"Hello there. I'm Mr. Robertson. I'm assuming that you are a new student, but I have assigned everyone in the class a seat. Can I have your name son?" He said. Unbelievable. We were apparently sophomores in high school and this teacher still thought we needed assigned seats.

"Edward Cullen," I said politely. He glanced at his the clipboard he was holding.

"Ah, you're right here," he said, gesturing towards the seat next to the girl vampire. Well, now I could get to know her. I sat down to find that she had put on sunglasses and pulled her hair more over her face so she was practically hidden. Strange. Maybe she was shy around other vampires, though she would be the first shy vampire I'd met. Trying to be polite, I turned to face her.

"Um, hello." I said. She simply raised her hand from her side in a half-wave but made no effort to turn and face me or reply. Well, she was either very shy or very rude. I decided it best not to bother her. I turned back to be facing straight forward just as the bell rang. The teacher proceeded to walk up to the front of the room and give a usual first-day-of-school speech. He then called role. I wasn't paying much attention, though I did reply to my own name.

"Edward Cullen"

"Here" I said. After that point, I couldn't help pay attention, even though it was boring. I was waiting for the vampire beside me to say "here" so I could at least get a name.

"Isabella Swan"

"Here" the vampire almost whispered. WHAT??? That wasn't possible… Could it be a different Isabella Swan? But that would explain everything. The reason I couldn't read her mind. The reason she had put on sunglasses and pulled her hair in front of her face. The reason she hadn't replied to me. But it still wasn't possible. Bella had…died- oh ouch, that hurt-… 30 years ago. She wasn't a vampire; she was…dead. And besides, Alice would have SURELY seen Bella at least ONCE in the past 30 years if she was still alive, but here she sat. Right. Beside. Me. Even if it was her, which would be the most incredible and wonderful thing that had ever happened, then there was no way she could still love me after 30 years. But I still loved her. Oh, how I still loved her. She was my reason for being, the reason that had left me 30 years ago. Thus, taking my life with her.

"Isabella, please take off you sunglasses and sit up," said Mr. Robertson. She obeyed, and I really saw her for the first time. It WAS her. It really was Bella! Of course, she looked like a vampire, but I could still recognize her. She didn't look at me, and I knew that if she was human still, she would be the darkest shed of red imaginable. It took all of my restraint to not take her in my arms and kiss her and tell her that I still loved her and beg her to take me back. It was rather ironic, really. About 32 years ago, it had taken all of my restraint to keep from killing her. She was a little nieve, fragile human. Now, she was an amazingly beautiful, not that she wasn't already beautiful but still, vampire, and my urge was in the total other direction. The thought made me chuckle to myself.

"Alright," Mr. Robertson said, apparently done taking role, "I know this is the first day of school and today is supposed to be about taking up supplies and going over rules, but you don't really have any supplies and my only rules are 'Raise your hand to talk' and 'don't get out of your seat without permission,' so spend the remainder of your class time getting to know who you're sitting with. Not the person behind you or in front of you, but the other person at your desk. I'll be back momentarily." He then left the room.

Now was my chance. I needed answers, but above all, I needed her to know that I still loved her. I turned to face Bella.

"Bella?" I asked, sounding just as confused as I was.

"Hm," she said, not even turning to look at me. Okay, there were three possible reasons for that. One and most probable, she hated me. Two, she was shy. And three, she thought this was very awkward and didn't think I loved her. Oh how I wish it's two or three.

"Is it really you?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said in an unsuccessful attempt to sound calm, "It's me."I was so happy, but yet I seemed I couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true. My Bella was ALIVE. All of my questions came out in a jumble.

"What?? How??When??Why??Huh??" I asked, babbling like an idiot. She took a deep, unneeded breathe and began.

"About six months after you left, I found our-your meadow" She had corrected herself, even though she was right the first time. It was our meadow. If that was wrong, then it was her meadow. It had stopped being mine the day I showed it to her.

"Laurent found me there and bit me. He almost killed me, but Jacob Black, who is a werewolf, and his pack came and killed him just in time." Well I guess that explained the smell.

"Jacob took me to his house and I burned there. Then me and Jacob left Forks and have been traveling around ever since." Well, that explained Alice's blindness, I guess.

"Oh, and one more thing. We are NOT together, unlike what everyone else think." Why? Not that I wasn't immensely happy that she was single, but it was obvious that he had liked her, and after 30 years, how could she not be in love with him? _She still loves you, idiot_ A voice in the back of my mind said. Well, it was possible, but probably not. There was no way she could love me after what I'd done to her. Just then the bell rang and she all but ran out of the door. It hurt me to see her go. Even though I knew she was just going to her next class and I would eventually see her again, it still hurt me. Wow I was pathetic.

_Man, that new girl is FINE! I wouldn't mind taking her home!_ Someone thought. My head whipped around to see who the culprit was. It was a boy who had replied to Monty Griggs during role. I growled. He was now on my black list. I stormed off to my next period class.

**Well, thats it. PLEEZE REVIEW!!! It wud make me soooo happy! :)**


	6. You Still Love Me?

**Here's chapter 6. Sorry it's so short, but it's the second chapter ive uploaded today. Also, I came this close *raises hand diagnolly and puts index finger and thumb about 1/2 an inch apart show how close* (if you didn't get that, sorry. it made sense to me) to making Edward and Bella get into a big fight so the story could go longer, but I was afraid that no one would like it, so at the last minute, I totally rewrote the ending. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: Me no ownith Twilight **

I all but ran (at human pace of course) to my next period class of Science. I was the 1st one to class besides a short girl with spiky black hair. Alice. She saw me instantly and I swear if her eyes had gotten any bigger that they would have popped out of her tiny head. Then a huge smile spread across her face and she ran over me a little to fast for humans. She took me in a hug so tight that I'm sure if I was still human, it would have crushed me.

"Bella! Oh my gosh, BELLA!!!" she squealed.

"Hey, Alice," I said back. Alice started jumping up and down.

"Alice, calm down." I said. I would have let her jump, but other kids were starting to file in and the teacher was giving her the look. The teacher cleared her throat and motioned for us to sit down. I sat in the seat closest to me, and, of course, Alice sat next to me.

"How?" she asked. Then I told her the whole story I had told Edward, including the part about Jacob.

"So that's why I didn't see you changing, or see anything today," she said mainly to herself. That for some reason make her even happier, if that was even possible.

"Bella, that's great! Now I can't feel guilty for not seeing you get killed. It wasn't my fault! It was a werewolf's! Oh, I don't see how this day could get any better!!!" She squealed. Then, all of a sudden, she got serious.

"Does he know yet?" She asked, no hint of peppiness in her.

"Yeah," I said, "We had 1st period together." Then her little smile returned and I had to hold her down to keep her from jumping up out of her seat.

"Oh, it just got better!!!" She whispered-squealed. (The bell had already rang and the teacher had already started talking.)

"So???" she asked.

"What?" I asked back.

"What did he say? What did you say to him? Do you still love him? Did he tell you he still loves you? Tell my EVERYTHING!" With a sigh, I gave in and told her everything that had happened last period (minus what she already knew). When I had finished, she looked blown away.

"Wait, so you DIDN'T tell him that you loved him?" she said like it was a crime. "Wait, you still love him don't you?" Of course I did, but could I really tell her that? I mean, she would tell him and I didn't know if I wanted that. When I didn't answer, her face fell.

"You don't, do you? You don't love him anymore." She barely whispered. I couldn't stand to see her like that.

"Oh, Alice. Yes, I still love him. I still love him with all that is me." Then that smile of hers came right back. It was starting to get annoying. Just then the bell rang just in time because I couldn't stop her from jumping up that time. She then embraced me in a tight hug again and went skipping off to her next class.

My next classes were so boring I couldn't believe it. I also couldn't believe how some guys were so ridiculous. I had been asked out twice, overhead people talking about me at least 15 times, and hit on to many times to count. I didn't have 3rd or 4th period with any of the Cullens, or Jacob for that matter. Which that didn't bother me that much. I really didn't want to have to deal with Jacob cussing about "those filthy bloodsuckers." After 4th period was lunch, which the entire high school had together (small school), so, obviously, I was going to have that "class" with them. I took a deep breathe and walked through the door to the cafeteria. I didn't see any of the Cullens or Jacob, so I just got in line. When I was about half-way through the line, I saw the Cullens come in. They were all together, looking as beautiful as ever, and I had the strongest sense of déjà vu. I quickly moved through the line and went and sat at a table in the corner of the cafeteria. Alice was the first one out of the line and she danced over to the table I was sitting at. She sat down right next to me. It somewhat surprised me. I had expected all of the Cullens to sit as far away from me as possible.

"Hey, Bella!" She said.

"Hey," I said back. Just then, Jacob walked in. He glanced around, probably looking for me. When his eyes rested on my, they slightly narrowed because of Alice, but he went and got in line. About that time, Emmett walked over and sat down beside Alice.

"Hey, whose your friend?" he said without even looking up. Apparently no one had told him.

"You tell me," Alice giggled. I was holding back a giggle, too. I mean, seriously. How could he NOT know? Especially with it such a s being mall school. He looked up from his tray and his eyes got almost as wide as Alice's had.

"BELLA!?!?!" He yelled (but not a yell that would make everyone turn and look awkwardly. A quiet yell)

"Hi," I said. I was starting to enjoy seeing everyone again. It wasn't nearly as awkward as it had been with Edward.

"WOW! How are you still alive?" He asked excitedly. I thought about going into the details, but I decided to just sum it up.

"Laurent bit me," I said.

"Wow, that was nice of him. Tell him I said thanks! I got my little sister back! Ooh, Eddie will be so happy." Wow, he was a little ditzier than usual…

Jasper and Rosalie walked up and sat down, and pretty much went through the same thing with them that we did with Emmett. Apparently, no one outside of 10th grade knew. Then came Edward. He sat on the opposite side of the round table from me, not looking at me. It pretty much killed our laughter. We sat in silence for a while, until Alice spoke up.

"Oh my GOSH! You two are so immature! Bella, you said so yourself that you loved Edward, and Edward, I KNOW that you love Bella, so just make out and make up already!!!" the little pixie screamed. I knew if I were still human, I would be redder than a cherry right now. Edward looked up at me confused.

"You still love me?" I nodded, to scared to say anything else. Quickly, he got up and dumped his tray, then did the same with mine. I looked at him curiously.

"Follow me," he said to low for humans to hear. Obediently, I followed him out of the cafeteria. We walked and walked until we were about two miles away from the campus in some woods.

"You still love me?" he questioned again. I wanted to say something totally romantic, but all I came up with was "Yeah, what about you?"

"Yes, I do still love you," he said back. Then he ran over to me at vampire speed and kissed me. It was the absolute best kiss I'd ever had. Better than all the human ones we'd shared combined. This time, he didn't hold back. He didn't stop me when my hands moved up into his wonderful hair. In fact, he kissed me harder. Then I realized that I probably we probably needed to stop because it wouldn't be good if we got caught. Apparently he realized it too, because we both stopped making out at the same time.

"Bella," he panted, "I've missed you so much." I've smiled.

"Me, too" I said. Then we walked back to the cafeteria together.

**Okay, here's the thing. I'm not sure what will happen next. Tell me what you think about Eddie and Bel getting into a fight. And any suggestions on what to do next would be very welcome. I'v got a few ideas, but they're very vague and not that good. I'm NOT going to end it at 6 chapters, though, unless I have to. Please help me! And if I like you end up using your plot idea, not only will i credit you (which all authors should when they use someone elses idea, but if you give me you name (or just A name to use) I'll make put you in the next chapter. (Warning: If you have a bi-genderal name, i might get the gender mixed up)**

**Now that i've sed all that... REVIEW!!!!**


	7. I Destroyed Him

**Okay, Chapter 7 is up! Thanks to all of you who gave me plot ideas, but I came up with this. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

"Alice, can you please just call them?" I asked.

"NO!!! It's gonna be a surprise! Not only a surprise, but the best surprise EVER!!!!!!"

"Alice, will you please stop bouncing?" Jasper asked. Edward's Volvo only holds 5, and I was #6, so Alice was sitting in Jasper's lap.

"I can't! I'm too happy!!!" She squealed. Almost instantly, I felt a wave of calm sweep over the entire car.

"Thanks, I don't think I could have ridden the entire way home with _that_," Rosalie said. Alice just stuck her tongue out at Rosalie in a childish way.

"We're HERE!" Alice yelled a few minutes later. I looked out the window to find we were at the end of a long driveway, though not near as long as the one back in Forks. The house had a more colonial, country look, than the house in Forks, but was big enough for them. I looked about two stories high and looked to have enough rooms for all of them.

"Come on, Bella," Alice whispered, most likely trying to not let Carlisle and Esme hear her.

"I stepped out of the car onto the nicely trimmed grass and followed Alice and the rest of the Cullens to the door, walking right beside Edward.

"Wait here," Alice said just before she disappeared into the house.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Edward asked me.

"Fine, I guess. I'm just nervous." I said back. I heard Alice walk into another room and start talking.

"Carlisle, Esme, can you come outside?" she asked.

"What is it, Alice?" Esme asked somewhat concerned.

"It's a surprise! I HUGE WONDERFUL surprise!" I could just see Alice jumping up and down at that.

"Oh, all right," Carlisle said. Then I heard them walking toward us, and my nervousness shot up a few degrees, and even though it wasn't possible, I was sure my heart was racing. I started to hide behind Edward, but he gave me a look. Alice skipped out the door and came to stand by me. Carlisle and Esme walked out the door and gasped in unison when they saw me.

"Is that….?" Esme turned to Alice. Alice's grin was as huge as it had been in Science.

"Yep!" she said.

"Bella?" Carlisle said questioningly.

"Hi," I said timidly with a small wave. Their eyes got huge, just like everyone else's had. Esme ran over to me at vampire speed and hugged me very hard.

"Oh, Bella…" she whispered between dry sobs. Carlisle hugged me, too.

"How?" Carlisle asked. Then I went through the entire story for the 6th time that day.

The rest of the day was wonderful. I stayed with the Cullen's at their new home and we sent the whole day catching up. I told them about my boring past 30 years that for some reason they were intrigued about, and they told me about theirs. Theirs was much sadder than mine, though. It made me wish that I had tracked them down the day I had been changed to keep them from mourning. Not that I thought they even cared. Edward had left me with me thinking he didn't love me. So why would I have thought that he would possibly love me a mere six months later? Sure, I could have thought about Alice, but I had pretty much convinced myself that none of the Cullens cared about me. Why else would my best friend have left with them? Or any of them that actually cared about me? But I had been so wrong. Edward HAD loved me, and he had only left for my "protection." He was so silly sometimes. How could he actually think that he was a hazard to my health? I probably would have still learned about vampires and werewolves through Jacob. After all, if Edward hadn't been there, I would have gotten closer to Jacob. Sure, I probably wouldn't have been the object of James and Victoria's prey, but I still would have known. And I survived all that, hadn't I? Well, I kind of had, at least. That thought made me chuckle to myself.

_Zzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz_ My phone vibrating in my pocket pulled me out of my daze. I glanced at the caller ID. Jacob. Oh gosh, I had totally forgotten about him! I hadn't seen him since lunch! How had he gotten home? Of course, he knew what was going on, but that wouldn't make it any better. Actually, it would probably make it worse! I had ditched my best friend, who had stayed with me for the past 30 years, for the group of vampires that had caused me so much pain so long ago. They were the very reason I was a vampire now, something that was very bad in Jacob's eyes. He still treated me like Bella and ignored the fact that I was a vampire. He even denied it bothering him, but I was smarter than that. He would tense up almost every time I talked about devouring an animal. He would start shaking the tiniest bit on the rare occasions that I mentioned Laurent. He also tried to ignore the fact that I never slept. If he got up in the middle of the night, he wouldn't come near me, trying to convince himself that I was asleep. Honestly, I felt horrible for him. His best friend, the one he loved, had become an enemy-by-blood. Of course, he also was my enemy, but I didn't care. To me, he was just Jake, and I was just Bella. We were just a couple of friends.

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_ it vibrated again_. _Should I answer it? Of course I should, but I was too afraid to. I was utterly afraid of the wrath Jacob would unleash on me through the phone. I would have to face him sooner or later, but I chose later. Quickly, hoping no one would see who was calling, I pressed ignore. Edward gave me a puzzled look.

"Salesman," I said. He gave me a strange look, like saying "I don't really believe you," but then smiled. Through out the rest of the day, my phone continued to vibrate. Each time, I had to make up an excuse for why I couldn't answer it. Finally, I turned it on silent. I decided I needed to leave about 10:00 that night. Better to face the wrath when it was tired, so maybe he wouldn't scream as much. Once I was outside the house, I looked at my phone to see I had 5 new texts, 10 missed calls, and 4 new voice mails. Reluctantly, once I was out of hearing ran, I called my voicemail.

"Hey Bells," voicemail-Jake said, "Just wondering where you were. Well, I've got a pretty good idea, but still call me back." Towards the end of the message, his voice had turned slightly harsher.

Message 2: "Bella, are you okay? You didn't answer the last time I called you either?"

Message 3: "Isabella Swan, I KNOW you are avoiding my calls and texts, so don't think your fooling anyone."

Message 4: Isabella Marie Swan, I have called you 10 times and text you 5. I know you're avoiding them, and don't THINK for a SECOND that you will not hear from me when you get home! Hope you enjoy your time with those bloodsuckers that broke you beyond repair 30 years ago."

I didn't even bother to read the texts, because I knew that they would all be the same thing. Instead I lingered around, walking at a slow pace trying to put off getting home. Way to soon I found myself walking up to the front door of my house. I took a deep breathe and walked in.

Jacob was standing a few feet from the door with his arms crossed like a parent who had just caught their child sneaking out. It looked pretty funny actually. I couldn't help myself and a tiny giggle escaped me.

"What's so funny?" he asked harshly.

"Nothing," I said.

"Okay, then would you like to tell me where you've been?" he said, sounding even more like a parent.

"Why? I thought you already knew, and you're not my dad." I said back.

"Bella," he said dropping his arms, "I just don't get why you would even CONSIDER letting those…those…PARASITES back into your life!" He said and a loud voice.

"They're not parasites! If vampires are parasites, then apparently I'm one, too. Because, incase you haven't noticed it the past 30 years, I'm a vampire, too!" He winced slightly, but continued.

"I don't mean that vampires are parasites, even though they are except for you, I'm just saying that those _Cullens_," he said their name in disgust, "are. They left you practically dead 30 years ago, not even caring!" He was yelling now.

"Edward was only trying to protect me! He thought of himself as a hazard to my health and foolishly thought that leaving would fix it all!" I yelled back. I would NOT let him insult Edward.

"Bella, he doesn't love you! How could someone that loved you actually leave you like that?!?!? And didn't he even tell you he didn't love you? Come on, Bella, open your eyes! He's playing you!" What. Did. He. Just. Say. Did he just accuse Edward Cullen of PLAYING me?!?!?!?!? Edward was a lot of things but a player was not one of them!

"Jacob Black," I tried to say calmly, "Edward Cullen is NOT a player." I was surprised at how calm I was, but I knew I was about to snap if he said one more thing.

"Then why did he leave you, Bella? Huh? If he really loved you, even if he left for your protection, explain how he stayed away! If I left you, even if I was furious at you, there's no way I would be able to stay away from you very long! Because I LOVE YOU, Bella!" That was it.

"THE ONLY REASON HE DIDN'T COME BACK WAS BECAUSE I "DIED" TO QUICKLY! HE WOULD HAVE COME BACK EVENTUALLY! AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT? HE TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF AT LEAST FIVE TIMES BECAUSE HE DIDN'T WANT TO LIVE IN A WORLD WITHOUT ME! IF YOU DON'T CALL THAT LOVE, THEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS!!!" He just stood there in shock. I had never flipped out on him like that. He looked a little hurt, but I didn't really care. All I wanted was for him to leave.

"Get out, Jacob." I said looking at the ground.

"What?" he said confused.

"Get out of this house if you don't want me to jump on you and rip out your throat." I said harshly, meaning every word of it. He looked like I had just kicked him in the gut. His face was so pained that I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. Obediently, Jacob walked out the door. I heard him change into a wolf and then running away. It was only once he was long gone that I realized what I had just done. I had just destroyed my best friend. I had destroyed him.

**So what do you think? And don't worry all of you team Jacob people, he's coming back. Okay, and I'm asking this again. If you can up with a good plot idea, tell me. If I like it and use it, I'll feature you in my story!**


	8. Monty

**Okay, here's chapter 8. I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to update, but I've been really busy. Okay, and this chapter isn't a big one. Nothing really important happens, so sorry! I just got this idea and was like "it will make the story longer, so why not" Oh, and just so you know now, Jacob doesn't come back in this chapters. He's going to be gone for a few chapters (sorry Team Jacob ppl). Please _REVIEW _after you read!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Not the characters, not Twilight. I don't even own the program I used to type this up before I uploaded it to fanfic. It a trail.**

* * *

**  
**

I pulled my Porsche into the school parking lot a half-hour before school started. I knew it was early, but I just couldn't stay in that house all alone, it was too sad. All it did was make the memories of the night before flood back into my mind in waves of pain. How could I have acted that way? I had been so horrible to him! After all, he was only trying to "open my eyes" to the way he say it. And actually, the way he saw it was probably the most reasonable way. He saw it like this: A few years ago, this family had left me. The love of my life being the mastermind behind the plan and my best friend going along with it. They had broken me so bad that, even after 30 years, I still hadn't healed. Now, a few years later we just happen to run across them again, and in one day I accept them back into my life. That boy who had told me that he didn't love me had drawn me back in, too.

It certainly looked suspicious. It certainly looked like the boy was a player, just using me, throwing me to the side, and then picking my back up again a few years later. It also looked like I was a very stupid girl for falling for it. But this wasn't just an average situation. This wasn't just another family. This was the Cullens, the family I had secretly considered myself part of so many years ago. The family that had been so loving and protective of me through thick and thin. The family that I had longed to join, even if it meant "death." And Edward wasn't just a boy. He was Edward. He was the one who had risked his life and his families secret on numerous occasions just to protect me. He was the one who had loved me with the entire universe, as I had the same way for him. He wasn't a lier, either. If he said he had left for my protection, then he had left for my protection. And above all else, Edward Cullen was definitely not a player. I don't even think that word or its definition is in his vocabulary.

But I still felt tremendously bad about what I had done to Jacob. He hadn't deserved it. He was only trying to help. I had sat there on the couch all night in shock of what I had just done. I thought he would come back, too. Maybe around midnight. Maybe when the sun came up. Maybe when I had breakfast ready for him. But he never showed. Of course I didn't blame him. I had told him to get out with as much acid in my voice as I possessed. I hadn't said, "Come back in a few hours." I had said, "Get out." But the house was too much, so I came to school early.

I was pulled out of my daydream by a loud honk. HONK! HONK! I swirled around to see a big jeep pull in beside me. Emmett. Emmett threw the car in park and jumped out of the car.

"Hi, Bella!" He said waving really big like an idiot even though we were only about 5 feel from each other.

"Hi, Emmett." I said back, stepping out of my car. Then Edward walked around from the other side of the car.

"Hello, love," he said, walking over to me. He kissed me gently right on top of my head.

"Hey, Edward," I said, turning to kiss him full on the lips.

"So did anything interesting happen after you left our house yesterday?" Edward asked. My happy attitude fell immediately as I remembered my thought train from just before they had arrived.

"What happened, Bella?" Edward asked, reading my face.

"Jacob," I said grimly, "He's gone." Everyone's faces but Edward's turned confused, obviously not getting how the werewolf leaving town could be considered anything but good. Edward understood, though. Me and him were a perfect example on how two totally different creatures could get along, and as our case had been, be together. The only difference was that werewolves were vampire's enemies, while humans were their prey.

"What happened?" he asked. I told him the whole story. About halfway through it, when I was at the whole Jacob-insulting-the-Cullens-and-calling-Edward-a-player part, you could practically feel the anger rolling off them all. But after I had finished, they all seemed to understand.

"He'll be back, love. Don't worry." I shot a hopeful look at Alice.

"Sorry, Bella. I can't see him." My little hope fell. Edward didn't _know_ that Jacob was coming back. He was just trying to cheer me up. But, o how I wished he was right.

"Edward," I said in barely a whisper, letting out a single sob. I knew that of I was still human, I would have been crying.

"He'll come back." He whispered. I glanced at my watch. Ten minutes until first bell. I pulled out my schedule but I already had my classes memorized.

1st period: Math with Edward

2nd period: Science with Alice

3rd period: Spanish

4th period: History

-----lunch-----

5th period: Advanced English with Emmett

6th period: Study Hall with Jacob (but we sit on the opposite sides of the room and don't get to talk)

7th period: Physical Education with Alice

8th period: Government with Edward

My schedule was okay, but I didn't like the fact that me and Edward only had 2 classes together.

Edward saw me glance at my watch and looked to.

"We better get going to class, only 10 minutes until 1st bell," he said. They all gave him an annoyed look that said why? We could get there with 10 seconds till 1st bell.

"And the faculty doesn't like students loitering in the parking lot." He added. Edward and I took off towards the Math room, hand in hand. We got in the room with 5 minutes to spare and took our seats. Most of the class was already in the room, but the teacher wasn't, so everyone was up talking. Edward's face kept slightly changing to pain, a change so small that no human would notice it. Most likely the thought of the students in the room towards us. Just then, a boy approached our desk. I remembered him from class yesterday. What name had he answered to? … Oh yeah, Monty Griggs. He was averagely hot for a human. He was tan with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. It was obvious that girls loved him. Edward let out a growl to low for human ears. I shot him a puzzled look, but he didn't see it.

"Um, hi." I said to Monty.

"Hey," he said, "I don't think we met yesterday. I'm Monty." He seemed nice, but something in his voice made it sound teasing.

"I'm Bella," I said back.

"Cool. So where ya from?" Edward let out another too-low-for-human-ears growl. Probably Monty's thoughts.

"Washington."

"Cool. Hey, listen, ya wanna get some coffee with me after school?" His voice sounded like he was trying to imply something else.

"Sorry," I said, "I'm taken." I gestured toward Edward. Monty looked at Edward and frowned slightly. He moved over and whispered in my ear.

"Come on, babe, you can do better than that. Why don't you try me on for size?" Edward looked like he wanted to rip the guys head off. I shot a warning glance at Edward, then looked back at Monty.

"No thanks," I said. He frowned at me.

"Come on. I'd be more fun. You can ask Stacy over there." He gestured to a pretty girl sitting at the back of the room. I gave him a disgusted look, which he just laughed at.

"Let me put this plain and simple; I HAVE A BOYFRIEND." I said, enunciating each word. He just shrugged.

"You're missin' out."

"Go away." I said plainly. He shrugged again, but obediently walked back to where he was sitting.

"That kid better hope and pray that I don't catch him in a dark alley." Edward growled.

"Come on, Edward, don't be ridiculous."

"Yeah, you say that now, but you don't have to hear his thoughts." By now the teacher had made his way back into the room, and the bell rang. Class dragged on and on, as we actually started "learning" today. At the end of the class, everyone had homework except for Edward, Myself, and some other kid, because we were the only ones that finished our assignment. As we all filed out of class, Monty walked past me and slapped my butt, causing Edward's mood to darken even more. I just rolled my eyes. That was nothing compared to what guys usually tried to do to me. Edward was going to have to get used to it. Either that or the murder rate in Avery was going to go up.

* * *

**Okay, I don't know when I'll update next. And the contest from the other chapters is still in act. Now REVIEW!!!!**


	9. Confirming My Fear

**Here's Chapter 9. Okay, I'm so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in, like, 2 weeks or something. My computers internet was down and it just got fixed 2 days ago. I was going to update yesterday but we lost electricity and just got it back on. And ok, nothing really important happens in this chapter until the very end, so bear with me until then.**

**Disclaimer: Me: I own Twilight.**

** Stephenie: No you don't! I do!**

** Me: PROVE IT!**

** Stephenie: *walks out of room and comes back a few seconds later holding a contract* SEE!**

** Me: Crap  
**

I walked into Science, this time being the first one to class. What was it that caused everyone else to get to class so late? I wasn't early; the bell had rung over a minute ago, and yet, I was the only one in class. I guess that everyone else slowly walked the halls. I guess that they thought, for some unknown reason, that getting to class later would somehow stop it. But them arriving just seconds before the tardy bell would do nothing except give the teacher a bad taste for them.

"Hey, Bella," Alice said as she walked through the door.

"Hey," I said back, "Have you seen anything?" I asked hopefully.

"Bella, I already told you. I can't see him."

"Oh yeah…" I said disappointedly, "Well did the future go blank?"

"Sorry." She said plainly, sounding like she didn't really mean it. But of course she wouldn't really be sorry, and I didn't blame her. Jacob was a werewolf. He was our enemy-by-species, and I actually wanted him to come back to town. Not only that, but I was asking my physic vampire friend to check on his return.

"Please tell me if you see anything." I asked.

"Sure."

I took as much time as I could to avoid going into my next class. I kept taking my books in and out of my locker, and walking back and forth the length or the lockers. I even went into the restroom and pretended to use the bathroom. All in an attempt to put off 6th period. Study hall. My single class with Jacob. On one hand, I was anxious to get there, just incase he was there. On the other hand, I was dreading it because it would 100% confirm the fact that Jacob hadn't came back. I hadn't seen him at lunch, but I just could have missed him. I hadn't smelt him all day, but that could have been due to all of the human scents that could have covered his. Positive thoughts. Yeah, that had worked so far. But there would be no denying his absence if he wasn't there for 6th period.

I slowly walked into class, trying not to look in the direction of his seat. I sat down and opened my book, trying to occupy myself with a Spanish assignment that I had already completed. Just checking over it. Even though I knew I would make a 100. I would put off the inevitable as long as I possible could. Then the bell rang, and the teacher began taking roll. I tried to not pay attention to the "heres", but couldn't help but here his name, since he was the 2nd on the list.

"Kyler Aarons" "Here"

"Jacob Black." No answer. My eyes automatically shot to his seat. Empty. I felt a small twinge of pain in my stomach, much like the feeling when Edward left, but still different and no where near as severe. It was short. Painful, but short. Like being stabbed with a freshly sharpened pencil right in the gut as. It also felt more like losing a friend than a love. Edward had broken me. Jacob had just bruised me, and I was sure he would come back. If he didn't, I would go track him down and bring him back myself.

"Jacob Black" the teacher called again. Again, no response. "Okay…" the teacher muttered, then continued. I didn't pay any attention the rest of the roll, except I did answer to my name. The class was boring, as study hall usually is. It's like detention. You can't talk, and you have to work. It is rather nice for those kids who have loads of homework and are busy from the final bell until the finally wipe out at their house, but for me, it was just a nuisance. I finished all of my homework in class or throughout the day. I had had homework to do after school a grand total of 15 times ever since I had become a vampire. School was so easy now that I'd done it all over and over and over. I actually had to _try_ to get problems wrong and fail a quiz every now and them, just to avoid suspicion by getting perfect score on everything I did. It was rather frustrating, really. I concentrated on the foreign language in front of me. Today, we had started of simple. All the assignment was was to translate simple phrases of English into Spanish. I had done this exact paper, a simple print-off of the internet, 4 years ago. Simple. The bell rang none too quickly, and I was off to P.E. with Alice.

I walked into the gym locker room and over to my locker. At a quick human pace, I unlocked the lock and got my clothes out. I hated gym, or as they called it here, athletics. It was horrible to see all the other girls playing and not look like an amazing athlete when you made a good save. Of course, you could shank the ball or serve it in the net every now and then to look normal (it was volleyball season) but it made you want to pull your hair out. I knew Alice must feel the same way. So much for not standing out and being inconspicuous. Rosalie was so lucky for not having to take athletics. Here, you only had to have two years of physical education, and she was a junior. She could say that she had taken some form or physical education her freshman and sophomore year. At every other school I'd been to in the past, it had been just as horrible (excluding my human years of course, in which it had been horrible for a totally different reason). Some years I had managed to get out of P.E., but for the most part, I had to take it. It was easier for Jake (I could think his name because I knew that he would eventually come back) than me, for more than one reason. One, he liked attention and liked to be the top athlete. Second, he looked the part. He was almost seven feet tall and just plain huge. I wasn't anything special in height, just a measly 5' 6" and was very skinny. Third, he was already an athlete before he had turned into a werewolf. I changed into my athletic clothes slowly, trying to not stand out by being the first one out of the locker room. Alice, who's locker was right beside mine, was already changed and waiting on me.

"Come on, Bella." She said, bored. I pulled my shoes on and we walked out of the locker room. In the volleyball rotation, I was put at setter and Alice was put as outside hitter. Great. Two of the most important positions. Well, it didn't really matter because we weren't going to play in the season. Finally, the class ended and I left to go to my only class with Edward besides 1st period.

"Bye, Alice," I said as we parted ways outside the gym.

"Are you coming over after school?" She asked like it was a routine thing.

"Um, I guess I am now." I said. She gave me a puzzled look.

"Bella, you're with Edward again, so you're part of this family again, not that you'd ever been removed. And now more than ever, since you're a vampire. You're _always_ welcome at our house." She said it like it was all obvious.

"Um, okay," I said with a smile. They actually considered me family again.

I walked into government and was the 3rd one in class. There was some nerdy kid who I didn't know his name, and Edward. I couldn't help but smile at the sight my love, sitting there, with his crooked little smile that I loved so much on his face.

"Hey," I said as I sat down beside him.

"How was athletics?" he actually sounded intrigued. I wondered why, since it was one of my more boring classes. And why would he care about what happened in any of my classes. All of my classes were boring, especially ones that didn't have a Cullen or Jacob.

"Boring."

"How nice."

"Totally."

A few other kids were filing into the room now, one of then being Monty. I sighed. My only two classes with Edward just _had_ to be contaminated with Monty Griggs. He winked at me as walked in the door. I just rolled my eyes and turned my head back to Edward."

"That guy seriously needs to cool it with the perverted thoughts about you." Edward half-growled-half-spoke. I rolled my eyes again.

"Oh, Alice invited me over today," I said, even though she had said that I was always welcome. He frowned.

"I heard Alice telling you that you were always welcome, and that's true, Bella. You don't have to tell me that you're invited." He honestly sounded upset.

"Okay," I said. Class was boring, as usual, and as soon as the bell rang, I left.

The next two days were not worth mentioning in detail. Jacob still hadn't come back and I was beginning to get worried. Alice was starting to get really annoyed by my constant asking about whether or not our future went blank. I spent most of the time at the Cullens house, since it was still really painful at mine. Surprisingly, it hadn't rained at all since Jake had left, but there was a thunderstorm coming in less than a day, according to Alice and the Channel 6 Weatherman. We all knew what the rain would bring, though no one cared except for me. The rain would wash away almost all of Jacob's scent leaving town. I would lose my chance of finding him, and would have to rely on my dwindling supply of hope that he would return on his own. But what if I was wrong? What if he decided that 30 years was enough, and that he wanted to start a real life? If that was the case, then he would probably stop shifting, and the start growing again and then, like all people, die. The thought was like a knife in my heart. Jacob dying? I knew I was exaggerating, and even if that were true, it would be at least 70 years, that is, if he could somehow stop shifting right away.

Maybe he had decided that it was time to go back to his pack in La Push. Well, it wasn't much of a pack anymore, from what he had told me. He had told me about a year ago that had shifted while there was another person in wolf-form. It had been Seth. After Jake and Seth had caught up, Seth told him that there were only 3 werewolves left, besides Jake. Their was him, who liked being a wolf enough to keep at it, Quil, who loved being a wolf and would probably not stop for another 50 years, and Paul, who, even after all this time, still couldn't control his temper. All the others had stopped about 10 years after we left. They really didn't do much protection either. In the past 30 years, only two vampires had found their way onto La Push land. Victoria, who was looking for me, and some vampire named Riley who was with her. They had taken care of them, but that was it. Now, they just ran around a lot. What a life.

The thought of running away after the trail was very tempting. I knew that was what I should do. I also knew that I needed to decide fast, with the upcoming storm and all. I thought about it for half of the school day, and the idea won over.

"Edward," I said at the lunch table. He looked at me.

"I'm going to find Jacob." I said plainly. His face went puzzled.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I'm going to follow Jacob's scent. I'm going to find him and bring him back, and I have to go now, before the storm sets in." His face went normal with understanding.

"I'll come with you. I just got you back less than a week ago, and I'm not losing you for even a day." I could tell by his voice that their would be no changing his mind, so I just nodded.

We were going to find Jacob.

**Okay, I know this chapter was boring, but I seriously had NO idea what to write. If you have ANY idea for a plot, I would love it. Even though I just set up the plot for the next few chapter and I might end the story after that, if you have any idea of what will happen when they go to find Jacob or afterwards, please tell me. The contest is still in effect. And please review! It's my fuel!**


	10. Autors Note SORRY!

**Okay, I am SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry, but this is not a chapter. This is an authors note. Im really sorry for all of you that were looking foward to a new chapter. But this isn't just somthing stupid. Im holding a contest for the next chapter. I kinda have writers block. I probably could write the next chapter but it would probably end up being boring again. Well, anyways, heres the contest. Im going to let yall write the next chapter. Like I said, I dont know what to write, so Im going to let yall. And please do this, becuase if only two people enters and both chapters suck, Im still gonna have to pick a winner since I have writers block. Gosh i hate writers block. But anyways, if yall want a good next chapter, please everyone at least try to write something. I only have a few rules:**

**Rules:**

**1. No bad language. If you put it in there and your story still wins, I will change it myself.**

**2. Nothing to inapropriate.**

**3. No OOC. The characters should be as in character as possible.**

**4. Nothing stupid.**

**5. Follow the story line. The last chapter ended with Bella and Edward deciding to go and follow Jacobs scent a look for him. The story needs to pick up there. You can skip a little, like go until they are actually following the trail and not talk about leaving the school, but not days. Don't have this chapter be about Edward proposing to Bella or anything.**

**6. Try to leave it on a cliff-hanger. It will be alot easier for me to write the next chapter if I have something to go off of.**

**Instructions:**

**Write you chapter, then send it to me at .com. This is not my normal email address, so dont start emailing me. This is an email address that I used a few years ago. The chapter should be over 1000 words. Preferbly about 1500. Make sure you include your username at the end of your chapter so I can credit you. Also, title it if you can think of one. That will be the chapters title. If you cant think of one, I will just title it fan chapter or something like that. The deadline for entries is Friday, May 29, 2009. I will try to post the winning chapter as soon I decide it.**

**Again, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE enter! I want as many entries as possible so I can have a good variety to choose from. The more entries, the better the next chapter will be most likely. Im begging you to enter this, the same way I begged for reviews in the few chapters.**

**Again, the deadline is FRIDAY, MAY 29, 2009! **

**Please enter!**


	11. AN:Just clearin up nd changin sum things

**Okay, some of you are probably confused by me posting again, but its another authors note! I just wanted to clear some things up. I didn't know it until today, but in my last one, i never gave an email address. I just put .com I feel really stupid, actually. I remember writing it, but I must have ereased it. Anyways, the email address that you need to send you chapter to is .com again, this is not my normal email address. Don't start emailing me or anything. **

**Also, I wanted to extend the deadline. I'm just so nervous that no one will enter. The new deadline is Saturday, May 30th, 2009. I want to give everyone this whole weekend and part of next weekend to write it. And this means that you can still send it in on May 30th, its just the last day that you can. **

**Overview of changes:**

**send to .com**

**new deadline is May 30th**

**AGAIN, PLEASE ENTER!!!**


	12. AN: my computer is as gay as heck

**Okay, my computer is the gayest thing in the world. For some reason, it wont let me type my email address in. like right here, i typed my full email address, .com, but it just says .com, doesnt it. If it doesn't then i guess that its just my computer. Well, I'm gonna type it differently so it will let me type it in.**

**My email address is:malta . chick at yahoo .com just put it together and change the at to an at symbol. if that didn't work and it still only says .com, then im gonna be really mad.**


	13. Fan Chapter

**Okay, so now that my contest is over, here is the winning chapter written by edwardlover10. Congrats, edwardlover10! I think its really good.**

That night we set off on our journey to find Jacob. We followed his trail all the way back to LaPush. We couldn't cross the treaty line, so we had to wait for him to come out.

I was shaking nervously while pacing, waiting for any sign of Jacob to appear across the border.

"He will cross the line eventually, love. Calm down." Edward said.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous. I don't know what I'm going to say to him." As I said this, I heard footsteps somewhere in the woods.

Only a few seconds later a giant sandy-colored wolf stepped out of the trees, growling at Edward and I.

"We mean no harm, we're here to speak with Jacob." Edward told the massive wolf.

All he got was a growl in return, but I'm sure his thoughts said something because Edward spoke again. "No, she's here to apologize. Please, just tell him to come talk to her."

The wolf growled one last time before a huge russet colored wolf jumped through the trees. I immediately recognized him as Jacob.

"Oh Jacob, I'm so sorry. I feel horrible. No words can describe how sorry I am. I didn't mean it when I told you to get out, I swear. I just…" I trailed off as the wolf turned around and walked back into the forest.

_He left again,_I thought and began to dry sob as I fell to my knees. Edward came over and knelt down beside me, patting my back comfortingly.

Out of nowhere, I heard Jacob's husky voice again. "Bella?"

"Jacob!" I yelled as I launched myself at him, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." I said over and over.

"Shh, just calm down. I know you didn't mean it. It's okay." He said after awhile.

"No, it's not okay. What I did was horrible." I choked out.

We stayed like that for a little while, and he just hugged me tighter to him every time I let out a sob.

"So." He stated.

"Where do we go from here?" he asked before I could respond.

"Please come back to Avery, please." I begged.

"Of course I will, but you have to promise me one thing."

"Anything." I vowed.

"You won't forget about me. You won't leave me in the dust because you've got your old life back again." His voice sounded strangled, hurt.

"Never." I breathed. "You're my best friend."

"I love you Bella." He said softly.

"Love ya too Jake." I replied honestly. I did love him, just not in the way he wanted.

"But Jake, you have to promise me one thing in return."

"Yes?"

"Don't judge the Cullens based on the past or because of what they are. They love me just as much as you do. They aren't monsters, they are good people." I said quietly.

He sighed heavily, but nodded his head. "I will try, for you."

"That's all I'm asking. I let go of him and turned to Edward. "That goes for you too. Jacob loves me, just as much as you do. Don't let prejudices get in the way." I looked deep into his eyes.

"I highly doubt anybody could love you as much as I do, but I'll try to behave." His mouth turned up into my favorite crooked smile.

"Okay, so no more 'hating each other, natural enemy' stuff alright?" They both nodded their heads.

"Good." I smiled at them both, I was so happy they could get along.

We left for home after that.

As we were running we talked about what we were going to do now.

"So, are you going to live with the Cullens or stay with me still?" Jacob asked after a few minutes of running. He had stayed in his human form so he could speak for himself, he didn't like it when Edward did it.

"I don't know." I mumbled, looking at Edward questioningly.

"Alice and I had talked about this. She thinks that you should live with Jacob until we finish out our years at this school, so we don't raise suspicion. After that, well, I don't know. You both could live with us, but that is if Jacob wants to. He could have his own house after we move…." Edward trailed off.

"I like the idea of living without vampires. It gives me the creeps to know you're up all night and never sleep." Jacob shuttered.

"Well, we'll figure it out when the time comes, but as for now, you're stuck with me." I teased.

"Oh no, how ever will I survive?" He joked back at me.

I chuckled a bit. I've missed you."

"Not as much as I've missed you." He replied simply.

"Psh, yeah right."

The rest of the way home was spent in comfortable silence. I was amazed that Edward or Jacob didn't start a fight over something, but I think that they really are trying to get along. I guess that just means they probably won't talk to each other that much.

"Bella?" Edward asked as we neared my home.

"Yes Edward?" I smiled at him.

" Alice wants you to come over. Something about 'an outfit that would look amazing on you.'" He rolled his eyes.

I groaned. "No, please don't tell me she's going to make me 'Barbie Bella.'" I whined.

"I'm afraid so. It has something to do with that Monty kid. Don't ask me, she's blocking her mind. That's all she would tell me. " He rolled his eyes again.

I sighed. "Monty?" Jacob asked, confused.

"Some kid who thinks he's in Bella's league." Edward sneered.

"Oh." Was all he said.

Jacob went inside the house and I ran back to the Cullen's home with Edward. When we got there, Alice was bouncing with excitement on the porch.

"Bella, you're finally here! Come with me!" she yanked me through the door and up the stairs.

She plopped me down onto a stool in the middle of her gigantic closet and began shuffling through the items in her closet.

Finally I couldn't take it any longer. " Alice , what are you doing?!" I said, agitated.

"I'm dressing you for school tomorrow." She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, what I meant was, why?" I clarified.

"It's a surprise." And with that she began three long hours of complete torture.

**Okay, ive kind of have an idea for the next chapter, but i don't know when ill be able to write it. So i don't know how long until i update. Again, congradulations, edwardlover10!**


	14. Makeover

**Okay, Im really sorry its taken me so long to undate. I just havnt had much computer time. Anyways, heres chapter 12. I did what I could with the cliffhanger that was, thankgoodness, left on the last chapter. Now, Im sorry if I didn't put this in the right direction that you intended it, edwardlover10, but i did my best.  
**

"A-lice," I wined, about an hour into my makeover. "Why are you doing this?"

"I was just sitting here thinking about what I was going to do tonight then I got a blurry vision of my giving you a makeover. It sounded fun, so I decided to do that. Then I got a blurry vision of of you tomorrow at school..." She trailed off and giggled. I rolled my eyes. Alice wasn't allowing my to see what I was wearing. She had blindfolded me. I could still see around the edges, but not very well. My eyes kept trying to focus on the blindfold infront of my eyes, like they did with contacts. From what I could tell, it was a blue top and bluejean bottoms. I had only seen a tiny bit of them, so I didn't know if they were pants, shorts, or a skirt. I was honestly scared of what I would look like. All I knew was that it had something to do with Monty Griggs, and that right there scared me.

When she was finally done with me, hair, makeup, and wardrobe, she took let me open my eyes. (She had taken off my blindfold to do my eye makeup and just said she would severly hurt me if I peeked.) She pulled a full-length mirror infront of me.

"What do you think?" She asked. I stood staring at the mirror, frozen and jaw dropped. I looked like a freaking slut! Or, at least, as slutty as you coule look and still be dresscode. My blouse was dark blue and showed ALOT of my breast. I was wearing also wearing super skinny jeans that I was afraid they would rip if I moved. My makeup was... wow. My lips were cherry red, and my already-standout-eyelashes were more vibrant with black mascara. My eyes were lined on the underside with black eyeliner. I usually didn't wear makeup, since I didn't need to. My hair looked like it had been permed into this really beautiful wavey hairdo, and was a tad shinier than usual. I was wearing really big hoop earings.

"What. The. Crap." I said. Alice giggled.

"Alice!" I yelled, "What the crap is this?"

"It's what your gonna wear to school today!" She said.

"Alice, two things. 1. WHY? and 2. How do you expect my to be able to wear this? Theirs no way this," I pointed to my blouse, "is dresscode." I was hoping that it wasn't, but I knew it was.

"Well, I thought it would be fun to mess with Monty!" She said excidedly.

"Okay, that answers #1, but not #2." I said.

"It's dress code." She said, "It's on the line, but not to low cut."

"Fine," I said, giving up. There was no way out of this. "Can I leave now?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. As I started to go out the door of her room, she stopped me. "Wait! Just a few rules. 1. No kissing Edward. You'll mess up your lipstick. 2. No changing anything about your appearence. It took 3 hours, for crying out loud. Okay, now you can go." I walked out the door, taking a deep breath before going down the stairs. Emmett was down there, and I could expect some cracks about it. Walking in heels that I would have tripped in if I had been still human, I walked down the stairs. Edward was staring at me, big eyed. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, he snapped out of it with a menencing growl.

"Alice!" He hissed. I heard a giggle at the top of the stairs, and looked up to find Alice dancing down. Edward's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, give me a break, Edward. You know you like it!" Alice said. Edward's mask of mad cracked for a minute as he fliched, but then it hardened back over again.

"What I definatelt don't like is the thoughts i will no doubt hear from every male in school tomorrow, _including_ the staff!" Edward yelled. The entire room fell into awkward scilence for a few minute. The Emmett broke it.

"I think she looks pretty hot." Rosalie slapped him on the back of the head and Alice started laughing. I knew if I had still been human, I would be beet red. Edward's eyes narrowed at Emmett, but then he turned back to Alice.

"Exhibit A," he said, pointing at Emmett. Alice just rolled her eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

*TOMORROW 1ST PERIOD*

Today has been so awkward. Already, just getting into school, I had already been whistled at my to 3 guys, had my butt slapped by 1, and had been hit on by 5. That was just geting getting into school and walking to 1st period. Today was going to be horrible. I sat down next to Edward and burried my face in my hair. Monty hadn't seen me yet, so I knew the worst was yet to come. I groaned.

"I brought you an extra pair of clothes to change into after this class." Edward said, "Alice just wanted to see Monty's reaction. She didn't say anything aboout you having to stay in those after that." I looked up at him with gratitude.

"But wait, won't Alice be seeing that about now?" I asked.

"Yes, and she's pretty ticked off, but she can't think of a way to protest." He said, smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"Thank you SO much!" I said. I bent up and kissed him, completly ingnoring Alice's rule. Edward pushed me away, and gestured towards the door. I looked over to see Monty walking in.

"Here we go..." I mumbled. As soon as Monty looked over at me, his eyes got huge. Then a big grin spread accross his face. He sauntered over to where I was sitting. Great. Not that it suprised me, but I was just hoping that he had gotten over me. Well, I might as well get this over with...

"Hey, Babe," he said.

"Hi, Monty." I said back.

"Lovin the outfit. It really suits you." Well, if I was gonna do this, I might as well have fun with it.

"Ya think?" I said, batting my eyelashes. "I saw it and was like, that would look great on me!" Edward growled to low for Monty to hear. Monty looked momentarily taken aback, but the smiled again.

"Yeah, it looks great. But, I'd love to see what under there." Okay, that was a little much... I just smiled up at him.

"So what? Did you and Edward get into a fight or something?" Either he didn't notice or didn't care that Edward was sitting right beside me. Then I got an idea. My eyes swept the room. No teachers. Alice would love this... Instead of answering his question, I grabbed him and kissed him for 5 full seconds. Ugh, he was a horrible kisser, compared to Edward, anyways. Edward growled. I stopped kissing him none to soon, for the teacher walked into view not 3 seconds later as the bell rang.

"Alright kids, in you seats." He said. Monty walked, dazed, back to his seat. I giggled to myself. Edward spent the rest of class glaring at me. I just ignored him. That had been fun! And from now on, I was just going to go back to ignoring Monty whenever I could. It was really gonna mess with his head, or make him question my sanity, but either way worked. The first would be funnier, but the second might make him back off me some. When I arived at 2nd period, Alice was started laughing her butt off as soon as she saw me.

**I have no idea on when ill update again, but I think that the next chapter will probably be the last one. Tell me what you think about that. How should I wrap up this story? REVIEW!**


	15. Lunch and a Vision

**Okay, so I'm sorry that it took so long to update, and I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short. It's just, I needed to do another authors note, but I didn't want to add just an authors note. So I wrote this quick little thing. And after so many people saying NO! NO! don't end the story!, I've decided to continue it out. But I need all your help to decide where to go with this story. I want to do what you guys want, so I'll let you all decide the ending. Here's how:**

**At the end of this chapter, you'll see and A, B, and C. They are alternate endings. Chose whichever one you like the most, then hit review and tell me. (Also review it, though) Whichever ending gets the most votes will be what I use to write the next chapter. And I'm just telling you, option A will only grantee 1 to 2 more chapters, unless I suddenly think of something.**

"So, I hear you got a new beau, Bella." Emmett said as he sat down at our lunch table, equipped with kissy faces. I just rolled my eyes. I had been being asked about 1st period ever since the end of 2nd period when word had started to get around. I had just shrugged and turned away from them. This was getting around faster then I'd expected, but news really did travel fast in small schools. "Are you gonna tell Eddie, or do you want me to?" he asked in a fake caring voice. Edward, who had walked up just in time to hear that, smacked him on the back of the head.

"She might want to notify me the next time she tries to pull something like that," Edward said in a light but serious voice.

"But you would have found a way to stop me," I said.

"True, but I don't think the boy needs any encouraging." Edward said. I scowled at him and glanced away towards the lunch line, only to see Jacob half-walking to an empty table, half-standing there awkwardly looking at me. I frowned. Did he actually feel that bad about Edward and his family that he would avoid me to? I caught his gaze and motioned for him to come over to where we were sitting. He hesitated, but walked over to us.

"Yeah?" he said when he got over to our table.

"Sit with us," I said, pulling out an empty chair beside me. He made a face, but sat down.

"So I heard about you makeout session with Monty," he said, obviously just trying to make conversation. He seemed very nervous about sitting here. I slapped him on the arm.

"Ow," he muttered. It was awkwardly silent for a few seconds.

"You changed." Jacob commented.

"Yep. Edward brought me a spare outfit. No way was I gonna walk around school all day dressed like a slut, no matter how much Alice wants me to."

"Hey, I thought you were hot."

"As did every other male in this school." Edward put in, "And thier minds took it much farther than she went with Monty. Not something I like hearing in every guys head." Jacob was quiet for a few seconds, lost in thought.

"Kind of like your doing right now," Edward groaned. I scowled at Jacob. He just grinned half-heartedly at me. Not that I didn't know that Jake thought of me that way. Jacob had hinted at that numerous times in the past 30 years. He had kissed me also, only to have me pull away and be mad at him for a little while.

We talked and "ate" for the rest of lunch period. Nothing else interesting happened that day until 7th period. We were standing on the volleyball court, me setting and Alice hitting. I had set Alice a ball, but she didn't even go for it. She had let it fall. I looked up at her face to find her completely zoned out. She was having a vision.

After everyone had gotten over her dropping it and finally looked up at her, they started to get concerned. Alice was just standing there, completely zoned out and not responding. I was worried, too. Her visions usually weren't this long. Just as I started hearing things about her needing to see the nurse and how she was probably having a ceasure, she zoned back in. I shot here a worried look, but she ignored it. She was busy reasuring everyone that she was fine. I didn't say anything about it until we got in the locker room. I waited until we were both changed, then pulled her over into the corner.

"Alice, what did you see?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A. Alice looked up exicitedly.

"Oh, you'll see when you come over tomorrow after school." Leaving me confused, she danced out of the locker room.

**basically, she saw her throwing a surprise party for Bella's birthday.**

B. She seemed hesitant to answer.

"I saw some more-" she paused to shoot an irritated look at a couple of girls hesitating at the door. They quickly exited. "-vampires coming to Avery. 4." What was this place? It attracted way more than its fair share of vampires.

C. She looked up at me with horror struck eyes.

"Jasper," she barely whispered before darting out of the locker room.

**alice saw someone get cut in Jaspers science class**


	16. Cut

**Okay, so C won the contest; the one about Jasper. Sorry it's so short. I don't really have anything else to say so... review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Previously:

_"Alice. What did you see?"_

_She looked up at me with horror-struck eyes._

_"Jasper," she barely whispered before darting out of the locker room._

Jasper? Jasper! Oh no, what did she see? I shot after her at a pace that was a jog for a human. She was already across entering the main building when I got outside the gym.

"Alice," I called. She glanced my direction, but didn't stop entering the building. I ran across the gap at human speed and caught up to her inside.

"Alice," I said worriedly, "What's going to happen to Jasper."

"Not now, Bella." She said as she fast-walked down the hallway. "Go ask Edward." This was bad. Not only bad, but in the very near future. If she couldn't stop to explain to me what was going to happen, then she must be on her way to try to prevent it. I froze and let her walk past me. This was definately bad. I turned around to find Edward walking towards me.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Alice saw someone get cut in Jasper's science class. He has science next period, and she saw it happening before the bell rang, so she only has about a minute to get to him and prevent it. I shot him a panicky glance.

"Then what are we still doing here?" I asked. He seemed to understand and we shot off towards the science lab. We got there about 2 seconds after Alice, just in time to see her rush over to a girl and take a pin from her. Apparently, the girl was going to poke herself putting it on or something. The girl gave Alice an irritated look, while Jasper shot her a confused one. Alice put the pin down and went over to Jasper who sat accross the room to explain.

As soon as Alice was talking to Jasper, the girl picked up the pin again. Alice zoned out for only a second, then her eyes got huge. Oh crap. I saw the girl open the pin and bring it to her shirt. It was to late. We couldn't do anything about it without using vampire speed. Instantly, all the memories of my 18th birthday party flooded into my head. A simple paper cut. Jasper going crazy, his eyes fixed only on me. I shuddered. I was afraid I was about to see that all over again. I saw Alice whisper something to Jasper. Then I smelt it. Blood. I looked over to the girl to see her frowning and rubbing her chest where the pin had poked her. It smelt...mouthwatering...but I had control of myself. Edward and I had hunted recently. Jasper, on the other hand...

"Edward, Bella!" Alice called in a panicky voice. I looked over to see Jasper's eyes fixed on the girl, holding onto the desk with both hads, making an endention in it. He wasn't breathing. It reminded me of what Edward had looked like that day in biology so many years ago... We both shot over to them.

"Get him out of here," she whispered. We both grabbed him and pulled, as Alice pushed. Eventually, we got him out of the room. We pulled him down the hall until we were far away from the girl. He finally breathed.

"Thank you so much, guys." He said, "It don't think I could of taken it much longer." Edward put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's what family's for."

"Oh, Jasper, I'm just so happy you didn't do anything." Alice said, "When I saw that vision... that poor girl poking herself with a pin, you springing at her, grabbing her, and snapping her neck, then draining her right there... I freaked out."

"If you hadn't told me to hold my breathe, then I'm afraid that would have probably happen." Jasper said, upset.

"A repeat," I muttered mindlessly. I regretted saying it as soon as the words slipped out of my mouth. You could practically feel the moods of all three of them darken even more, especially Jasper.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I mean, it just slipped out-" I stuttered.

"No, Bella, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Jasper said.

"No, Jasper. It wasn't your fault. I should have been more careful. And that was 30 years ago. I shouldn't have brought it up." I said. Our conversation was cut off by the clearing of a throat. We all looked up to see Mrs. Powell, the Principle, looking at us.

"Any reason that ya'll are meandering in the halls after the bell?" She asked, irritated. She probably thought we were trying to ditch class or something."

"Um, we were just finishing up a conversation, and were on our way to class." Edward said, sounding convincing.

"Okay, well, ya'll can finish up the conversation later. Off you go." She said. We all walked off in our seperate ways towards last period. Edward and I walked into government, hand in hand.

"So wonder that you could join us, Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan," the teacher.

"We got caught up in the hall," I said. We both walked over and took our seats. Government was boring, as usual. School was always boring. But just as the bell rang, it got more intersting.

"Bella!" Monty called as I was walking out the door. Oh great. I turned to look at Edward. He was glaring at Monty. I roled my eyes.

"Just go on without me. I'll catch up with you later, k?" He reluctantly walked away.

"What do you want, Monty?" I said in an irritated tone. He looked confused, but continued.

"So, do you wanna go out tonight?" He asked, confident.

"Why would I want to do that?" I asked harshly. Now he really looked confused.

"Um, because I kinda got the idea that you had a thing for me in 1st period, if you know what I'm talkin' 'bout." He said.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." I said back. He looked like he was kind of irritated now.

"You were flirting with me, and you kissed me." He said.

"And?" I asked, laughing silently to myself.

"Last time I checked, that usually means that a person is into you when they do that."

"Usually, not always." With that, I turned around and walked out to catch up with Edward, leaving a stunned and very confused Monty behind.

**Did ya like it? Tell me in a REVIEW!**


	17. AN:Sorry The Totally Twilight Awards!

**SORRY!!!!!!! Im really sorry, but I had to do this. Okay, so this authors note has two parts.**

**Part One: I am sorry to report that this story has fallen to the wayside, and another story I'm working on (not twilight related, or fanfiction) has taken center stage. I am trying to spend as much time as I can on that story. So I, or rather, you, are faced with a choice. I could end this story in the next chapter. It would be sweet; a happily ever after. Or I could continue to write on this story whenever I get the chance. If I go with option number 2, I might not ever update this story again. If I do, it could easily be a couple months. But I probably wouldn't ever update it again, knowing me. So I will let you chose what to do. Should I end it now? or let try to write on it when I get the chance but probably not write on it anymore. You tell me. **

**And now to part 2:**

**Okay, so I already posted this in a new story, but I wanted as many people possible to read this. My friend is doing a twilight award contest called the Totally Twilight Awards. Their internet crashed before they could get a fanfic account set up, though. So they ask me to put it on here until they could get their internet fixed. So here it is. Here are the catagories: And you get to nominate!**

**Best Team Edward**

**Best Team Jacob**

**Best Mixed Pairing**

**Best OC Love Fic**

**Best Imprint**

**Best Chatroom/Note Passing**

**Best Truth or Dare**

**Best All Human**

**Best Breaking Dawn Continuation**

**Best Role Reverse**

**Best Edward-Doesn't-Come-Back-They-Meet-Again-Years-Later**

**Best Song Fic  
**

**Best Poem**

**Best One Shot**

**Top 5 All Around Fic**

**Best New Vampire**

**Best New Human**

**Best New Werewolf**

**Those are the catagories. The official website is www(dot)totallytwilightawards(dot)yolasite(dot)com Go to that for more info on each catagorie and how to submit your nominees. The official email address is totallytwilightawards(at)gmail**

**You could either nominate at the site or here in a review. **


	18. The End

**This is the final chapter! *tear tear cry cry* I have loved writing this story, every chapter being wonderful, but things have just come up that are causing me to stop this story. It's more than what I said in the authors note. I really hope you all like the way I ended this fic, and please tell me in a review. And also, please vote for the Totally Twilight Awards! So here is the final chapter! Review!**

**Disclaimer: The last time I said I owned Twilight, I was jumped the next day by the Cullens, so I've learned my lesson. I don't own Twilight!**

The next few years were wonderful. As they weren't that eventful, they were wonderful. I mean, they weren't exactly boring, but there weren't any vampire attacks or anything like that. Time seemed to fly by as fast as we could run. Jacob warmed up to the Cullens, a little bit, such as refraining from calling the "bloodsuckers" and any other of his not-so-nice nicknames for vampires, excluding me, and not having to be dragged over to our lunch table every day. He still tried to steer clear of their house, and was always making comments about how it smelt when I tried to drag him over there. But, all in all, it was an improvement.

At first, I spent every day at the Cullens' house, but then I saw how Jacob felt so neglected. So I tried to even it out; half at the Cullens', half with Jake. I would always spend my nights with Edward, though it would always be at me house. For someone who was in the 40s, Jake hadn't learned a thing about cooking, so I had to go home every night and fix him food. He said he didn't mind ordering in, but I still liked cooking for him.

It was like I had only blinked and it was Rosalie's, Emmett's, and Jasper's graduation day. Not that it was that big of a deal since they had all graduated from high school numerous times already, but Alice liked it. She picked out their graduation outfits, and we (the other Cullens and myself) came to the graduation like a normal family. It seemed like I'd only blinked one more time and it was my graduation day.

"Bella," Alice said on the morning of graduation, "Are you _sure_ I can't dress you up for graduation! I mean, how can you _not_ love the dress I picked out for you!"

"Alice," I said back, "I already have my dress. And besides, it's not like it's my first graduation."

"True, but it is you first graduation that we've all been there for, so everyone's really into it." She said.

"And by everyone you mean…"

"Edward and me."

"Yeah, see? It's not that big of a deal! This is my 9th time to graduate!"

"Hff," she mumbled, crossing her tiny arms across her chest. She looked like a mad Barbie doll, "Edward won't let me dress him, you won't wear my dress, and Jacob won't let me near him! You guys are no fun!" She stormed out of my room, leaving my there alone.

"She's not mad," Edward said as he hopped through my window, taking me in his arm, "She's just trying to make a dramatic exit." I turned and kissed him.

"I know. Alice doesn't have that short of a fuse."

"She was right about me taking this graduation seriously, though." He said, smiling, "This will be the first time for me to see you walk across that stage."

"Ugh," I said, "It's not that big of a deal!"

He smiled. "You have no idea."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, confused. He smiled again.

"You'll see." He said, hopping to my window seal, "But I've got to go now." And then he disappeared from sight. What was up with him? It wasn't like him to keep secrets.

~1 HOUR UNTIL GRADUATION~

"Hey Bells," Jacob said, walking into my room, fully dressed for graduation, "You almost ready? We've got to leave in a few minutes."

I made a face at him. "Yes, Mommy," I said in a mocking voice, "I just have to finish doing my hair." I placed the final pin in and stood up. "Okay."

We walked out of the house and got in my Porsche and took off to the school.

"Have you realized how Alice and Edward are making a big deal of this?" I asked.

"Not really. You know how I try to avoid them." Jake said.

"Well they are. And when I told Edward that it wasn't, he said '_you have know idea_'. What's that supossed to mean? And then he just disappeared for the entire day and I haven't seen him since!"

"Yeah, well, maybe he had stuff to do." He said. I pressed my mouth into a hard line.

We pulled into the school parking lot and parked in our usual spot; right beside Edward's Volvo, empty. I jumped out and human-pace ran to the gym, eager to get to Edward. I got in the gym, slipped on my graduation robe, and ran over to Edward (human-pace, again).

"Hey," I said as I ran up to his side.

"You look beautiful." He said, leaning in to kiss me on the forehead.

"Thanks," I said back.

"Thanks for blowing me off out there," said an approaching Jacob in a sarcastic voice.

"Sorry," I said, some-what embarrassed. We were only able to talk for a few more minutes before we were whisked away to our appropriate spots in the graduation line. Once we finally started, the line seemed to move extremely slowly. I just wanted to get this over with so I could go back to Edward. One by one, we filed across the stage. Jacob first, followed by Alice, Edward, and myself. We were the only people I even cared to watch. While I was being handed my diploma, a "Woo-hoo!" came from the audience. Emmett. If I had been human, I so would have been blushing.

When everyone was finally done accepting their deplomas, we all proceeded to throw our caps in the air, like any normal graduation. We then made our way to the reception, where I was once again reunited with Edward, Alice, and Jacob. But most importantly Edward.

"Congratulation." He said, kissing me lightly on the lips. I rolled my eyes, and was just about to protest when he put his finger over my lips, "Don't." I frowned. Then I was being hugged so hard that it would crush a human's bones. I squirmed around to see Alice being the hugger.

"Congrats, Bella!" She said, releasing me, "And that goes for all the graduations we've missed. Especially your first one!"

"Thanks, Alice." I said, tired of fighting them. Then Jake walked up, though he spared me a "congrats." He had witnessed all 8 other graduations, so it wasn't that big of a deal for him. He simply smiled.

"Now I know what you meant." He said, glancing at Edward and Alice, obviously seen and heard all that had just happened. I glanced at then to, and Edward's face suddenly turned serious.

"Um, Bella, there's something I wanted to talk to you about," he said. He looked…nervous? What could possible make Edward nervous?

"Maybe this isn't the best place…" he mumbled to himself, looking down. He then looked back at me and nodded for me to follow him out the back doors of the gym. I shot a confused look at Alice, who only motioned me on, her eyes as bright as the first day of school sophomore year when she saw me. I shrugged and followed him out the door. He walked and I followed until we got to the edge of the woods, then he took off running. Even more confused, I took off after him. We ran a few minutes until he stopped and I recognized where we were instantly. The part of the woods where we had, I guess you could say, gotten back together on my first day of school here. My breath slightly quickened. What was going on? Edward turned to face me, taking a deep breath.

"Maybe this isn't the best place, either…" he mumbled again.

"Oh, just spit it out, Edward!" I said, eager to hear what he had to say. He took another deep breath, and reached into his pocket, leaving his hand there.

"Okay, here goes…" he mumbled, "Bella," he said, looking into my eyes, "Isabella Marie Swan." He said getting down on one knee. I stopped breathing

altogether, and even though I knew it was impossible, I could of swore I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. He took his hand out of his pocket, now clutching a small black box.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, raising he box and opening it to reveal a beautiful, diamond ring. I still wasn't breathing. His liquid topaz eyes seemed to penetrate my soul. I stood there, mouth open, for a few seconds, before I could compose myself.

Then I looked down at my reason for being and said the one word that would change our lives forever. "Yes!"

**Well, what do you think? Do you love how I ended the story? Hate it? Tell me in a review! Also, nominate someone for something in a review!**


End file.
